


Striders Gotta Stride

by klonoafan5



Series: Swapstuck AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dave is Dirk, Dirk is Dave, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, Maid of Time - Freeform, Seer of Blood - Freeform, SwapStuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Or Alternatively, How Two Lovable Goofballs Try to Have a Conversation While Waiting on Top on A Building.





	Striders Gotta Stride

Dave: .....

Dirk: .......

Dave: so

Dave: what do you want to talk about

Dave: cause no offense by the way

Dave: you've been acting like someone you thought that they were dead for a pretty long time

Dave: only to find them out of the middle of nowhere

Dave: you're like oh crap that guy wasn't dead

Dave: then you just stand there all awkwardly because you don't know what to say

Dave: while the guy is like hey there how are you been doing i haven't seen you since i almost died

Dave: and you're like oh yeah i'm fine then walk away like you have something in your pants

Dirk: that is 100% of what I'm feeling right now.

Dave: really

Dave: may I ask why

Dirk: well...*sigh* my bro and I aren't really all close.

Dirk: yeah, he was a bit of a odd guy, but he was always there for me. in his own way, of course.

Dirk: i just never knew how much I really loved him until he died in front of me.

Dave: what was he like

Dave: your bro

Dirk: he was a lot like you, honestly.

Dirk: except with lots of SBAHJ merch.

Dave: wait

Dave: you mean to tell me

Dave: my crappy webcomic actually became famous

Dirk: yeah, it did.

Dave: dang

Dave: i'm utterly speechless

Dave: all that time drawing Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff actually paid off

Dirk: are you...crying right now, dude?

Dave: no I'm not

Dave: these aren't tears

Dave: they're just bodily functions for our body to make when our emotional state gets heightened to full capacity

Dirk: ....i guess that makes sense. in a some science-y way... but still, it’s okay to let it out sometimes. 

Dirk: ...okay.

Dirk: since I've answered your question, it's your turn to answer mine.

Dave: alright

Dave: sit down

Dave: cause i'ma about to tell a epic tale

Dave: of the most awesome brodad-revolutionists of all of mankind

Dave: you see

Dave: my bro was a cool guy

Dave: he didn't like to follow crazy rules made by a crazy sea witch

Dave: so he and his fellow dudette Jane decided to team up to fight back

Dave: even Rose's mom and Jade's grandfather joined in the fight too

Dave: and created a resistance called the freedom fighters

Dave: jake was the strategist of the team while roxy fought with them

Dave: at first it was simple stuff like sneak into one of the Condense's many bases and blow it up and stuff like that

Dave: until the batterwitch killed Osamu Tezuka with poison

Dirk: what.

Dirk: how dare she kill one of the most influential figures in anime.

Dirk: my older self did get peeved off, right?

Dave: yeah

Dave: beyond peeved

Dave: after that they decided to face her head on

Dave: they all decided to leave right away, leaving me and John behind

Dave: and then we both got the news that both of our parents died that day

Dave: rose’s mom was the one who told us

Dave: they even gave them a proper burial

Dirk: wow.

Dirk: so you and John decided to follow in their footsteps, huh?

Dave: more or less

Dirk: huh....

Dirk: i guess we have a lot of common.

Dave: yeah

Dave: i guess if you call landing on earth with nothing but a Astro Boy figurine and a stuffed Sweet Bro plushie

Dave: living with slightly weird brothers with a crazy amount of over preparation

Dave: having to deal our losses as well as stepping out of their shadows

Dave: while still being rad messed up kids with low amounts of self esteem who have the bestest friends in the world to make sure we don't screw up our own lives

Dave: i say we got more than just a lot

Dirk: heh.

Dirk: can’t argue with you there.

 

Dirk: hey Dave.

Dave: yeah

Dirk: i have one more question for you.

Dave: shoot

Dirk: why are we so freakin’ awesome?

Dave: that

Dave: is the greatest freaking question

Dave: that i've ever heard in my entire life


End file.
